This is it
by Kaitlynn Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger is pregnent with Harry Potter's child. So is Draco Malfoy. Harry's torn between his two lovers, Ron doesn't want to know and Ginny just wants there to be peace. What will happen? Slash, Mpreg


I have posted this b4 and I got a lot of flames and bad reveiws so I am starting again. If u do not like something about the story our u want to suggest somet changes, please let me know in a POLITE review.

Now, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny I have something to tell you." said Hermione. It ws after dinner in the Great Hall and they were having some quiet girl time in the Gryffindor dormitory.

"What?" said Ginny.

"Well...ok... promise you won't yell? And u can NEVER tell anyone EVER." Hermione said.

"Sheesh, I promise! Tell me already" said Ginny as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I made whoopee and well... now I'm pregnant."

Ginny laughed. She thought Hermione was kidding but Hermione said "No dont' laugh Ginny it really isn't funny." and burst into tears.

Ginny was confused. "OMG you really are pregnant? Well how did it happen?" she asked.

"I just told you, the usual way. I wasn't visited by an angel." said Hermione.

"MIONE! no I meant who is the father?" Ginny asked.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Hermione for fuck's sake I am your best friend, well best friend who's a girl anyway, and I won't say anything. Now for the love of Merlin tell me who it is." Ginny said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's Harry Potter." Ginny literally fell off the bed, and Hermione had to reach a hand down to help her up.

"HARRY!" Ginny exploded.

"Well sorry but u did ask. I didn't want to say anything because you used to like him so much."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny said. "Are u gonna go get an abortion?"

"No I love Harry and I know he'll love me and our child. I just have to find away to tell him." said Hermione

"OK well its your decision I guess." Ginny looked down. "When will you tell him then?"

"Tomorrow after lunch, after all the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" They laughed. "How do you feel about becoming a mommy?" Ginny asked, honestly curious.

Hermione smiled down at her stomach "I do feel very special and blessed, yes."

"Blessed?" Ginny rolled her eyes "your not the first woman to have a baby you know, my mother has had seven."

"That's it Ginny thats just it, that's what I want, real true love like your parents have." Hermione was crying again now. "Or like Remus and Severus." Since Sirius died Remus and Snape had gradually become closer to each other and then they had announced they were in love. They had just got engaged and Hermione and the Weasleys were very happy for them. It had taken Harry much longer to get used to the idea of them being together, but he'd made the effort to build bridges. He wanted to see Remus happy, and if that meant him being with Snape, so be it. Harry was even starting to get used to calling Snape Severus now.

"Don't cry it's going to be OK, Harry loves you I know he does and he will love your baby as well." Ginny patted her on the back. "but you can't keep this a secret from him any longer."

"DUH I wasn't GOING to!" Hermione said "I just told you I'm going to tell him at lunch tomorrow."

"Why wait till lunch! Let's tell him now" Ginny got up but Hermione siad "No Ginny wait we can't, we have to be careful about this or someone like Lavender Brown will hear and she'll spread it all over the school."

"Spread what all over the school?" asked Lavender as she came in to get something out of the room "is there some hot school gossip I should know about?"

"NO" said Hermione panically as Ginny said "Yes, its about Eloise Midgen, she is going out with Lee Bonso the QUidditch player and it's going to be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Wow!" Lavender screamed and ran out of the room to tell everybody.

Ginny and Hermione laughed "So are u gonna tell Harry now?" asked Ginny.

"Yea! I have to do this now." said Hermione and they left the room.

A/N: That's chapter one! If u liked it, let me know but NO FLAMES. Next chapter will be logner I have written most of this already.


End file.
